<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And your heart keeps burning by Ataraxia_dont_come</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159554">And your heart keeps burning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come'>Ataraxia_dont_come</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иви выходит замуж.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Evie Frye/Jacob Frye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And your heart keeps burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джейкоб говорит себе, что должен присматривать за ней.</p><p>      На церемонии у платья Иви был высокий воротник — синяки от пальцев Старрика ещё не до конца сошли. Она улыбалась Вестхаусу, что постоянно повторял как она похожа на мать, благодарила суетящихся вокруг Клару О’ди и Софию из Грачей.</p><p>      Глядя на неё, он тоже невольно улыбался. Как часто они перенимали настроение друг друга? Он определённо был рад этому в тот момент. Когда вертел тонкое золотое кольцо в руках. Удивительная власть в простом изделии из металла. Власть, способная поспорить с артефактами Тех, Кто был Раньше.</p><p>      И в ближайшие часы он должен был отдать эту власть в чужие руки. Будут ли они такими же надёжными, как (не) были его?</p><p>      Он не знает.</p><p>      Джейкоб говорит себе, что никому не позволит причинить вред ей.</p><p>      Поэтому сейчас он здесь, на пыльном чердаке, заставленным поломанной мебелью и деревянными ящиками. Начавшаяся к вечеру буря свирепствует за окном. Выхватывает вспышками его, затаившегося в темноте.</p><p>      Гром заставляет его лишь сильнее напрячься, чтобы не пропустить… ни единого вздоха, ни единого стона.</p><p>      Он жалеет о том, что орлиное зрение не даёт увидеть, как Иви краснеет. Как её кожа розовеет от прикосновений и поцелуев.</p><p>      Но отлично видно, как она теряет всю свою решительность. Так как раньше проводила всей ладонью, теперь касается только кончиками пальцев. Улыбка выходит смущённой, Иви отводит взгляд.</p><p>      Джейкоб говорит себе, что давал ей это ощутить. Почувствовать себя желанной. Возможно, недостаточно сильно.</p><p>      Возможно, именно поэтому он теперь лишь безмолвный наблюдатель.</p><p>      Не его руки касаются её так осторожно, как она того заслуживает.</p><p>      Звук, который она издаёт — тихий, почти на грани слышимости. Точно такой же, как когда во время тренировки лезвие оставляло неглубокий ровный порез.</p><p>      Джейкоб говорит себе, что заставит Гринни научиться быть… более терпеливым.</p><p>      Даже если нужно будет протащить его по всем публичным домам Лондона.</p><p>      Но от этой боли она не уходит, жмурится, кусает губы. Задерживает дыхание.</p><p>      И он, завороженный, повторяет за ней. Жар поднимается от груди к лицу, щёки горят. Как тогда… Но он не позволяет воспоминаниям отвлечь себя. Лишь смотрит, не в силах оторваться.</p><p>      На то, как складка между бровей исчезает. Как медленно она заставляет себя дышать, словно возвращая контроль над телом. Как перестаёт сжимать челюсти.</p><p>      Как открывает глаза и смотрит на него.</p><p>      Смотрит.</p><p>      Он знает, что она его видит. Нисколько не удивлённая. Цепляется пальцами за чужие плечи и смотрит на него.</p><p>      И теперь её выдох больше похож на стон.</p><p>      Кровь шумит в ушах, но то что он чувствует — облегчение. От того, что она не отворачивается и не отводит взгляд.</p><p>      Как будто знала, что точно увидит его. И не сделала ничего, чтобы этого не допустить.</p><p>      Всегда знала его лучше, чем он сам. Наверное, потому что старше.</p><p>      И теперь эта мысль не кажется неправильной.</p><p>      Одинаковая кровь.</p><p>      И нет таких правил, которые он бы не нарушил.</p><p>      Сейчас же ему лишь хочется находиться рядом. Возможно, он сидел бы всю ночь рядом с постелью и смотрел на неё. Ничего больше.</p><p>      Хочется, но он не может.</p><p>      Не теперь.</p><p>      Несмотря на все откровения сегодняшней ночи.</p><p>      «Что мне делать?»</p><p>      И ему остаётся думать, что у неё есть ответ.</p><p>      И ему остаётся ждать рассвета.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>